Temporal Touched
Temporal Touched ''' Your innate magic comes from the fabric of time. Perhaps you were exposed to very powerful temporal magic, leaving its arcane signature upon your very being and making you attuned to similar effects. Maybe a deity of time chose you for reasons unknown and bestowed upon you their boon. Due to their ability to instinctually warp time around them and escape harm, an ability they sadly could not extend to their comrades, temporal touched individuals tend to survive encounters that their companions do not, and a good fraction become struck with survivor guilt. Most of those who do develop this guilt embrace solitude and give up adventuring entirely, while others continue exploring the world but are wary of accepting companionship, should similar events occur once more. '''Subtle Acceleration At 1st level, slivers of time magic are ever-present around you, granting you a small advantage even in areas you don't focus much on. You can add half your proficiency bonus, rounded up, to any Dexterity ability check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. Additionally, your relative swiftness makes you harder to hit. When you aren’t wearing armor, your AC equals 12 + your Dexterity modifier Rewind Starting at 6th level, when you make a saving throw and fail, you can use your reaction and spend 1 sorcery point to turn back time. Armed with knowledge from the future, you adjust your course of action accordingly. You reroll the saving throw and take the second result. You can use this a number of times equal to your charisma modifier (minimum 1) per long rest In addition, you may use 3 sorcery point to cast haste or slow as an action. Advanced Chronomancy Starting at 14th level, your mastery over time has improved enough that you become more efficient in spellcasting. You spend only 1 sorcery point when you use your Quickened Spell Metamagic option and your Extended Spell Metamagic option triples a spell’s duration, to a maximum duration of 24 hours. If you don’t already have these Metamagic you can gain one for free and swap out a different Metamagic for the other. Timewalker Starting at 18th level, you can use your bonus action to pluck yourself from 1 round in the future to join you in the present. Your future self appears in an unoccupied space you can see within 30 feet of you and takes their turn alongside yours. Your two selves share hit points, spell slots, resources, and status effects. Any changes or new effects- including incapacitation or death- added/removed from your present self are mirrored to your future self; however, any changes to your future self are received at the beginning of your next turn. At the end of your turn, both you and your future self combine as the timeline repairs itself, merging you back into one singular entity. While combining you gain resistance to all damage, the benefits of the dodge action, cannot move and cannot take actions. At the end of your next turn you return to normal. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Additionally at level 18, you may take an action to cast time stop once without expending a spell slot. Once you use this feature, roll a D4-1 (minimum of 1) that is the number of days that must pass before being able to use it again.